Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 6
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 6 is the sixth volume of the official manga of the same name. The sixth volume is set after the events of the movie. Chapter 31 - The Rivals are a Treasure! Plot Summary Having saved the school from decommissioning, the students who assisted Ooarai serve out the rest of their transfer time enjoying each other's company in the Ooarai atmosphere. The relaxed standards of students from Saunders and Anzio quickly run afoul of the Public Morals Committee. St. Gloriana's students mingle indirectly with those from Pravda. The girls from Chi-Ha-Tan are temporarily drafted into the unofficial volleyball club. Kuromorimine's students cross paths with the student council. Amongst the many new faces is Alice Shimada, who has donned an Ooarai uniform and snuck onto the campus in search of Miho. However, she bumps into the much bigger and scarier third year students from the other schools. The confusion and resulting attention sends Alice into a breakdown. Prompted by a signal from Alice's transponder, the Bermuda Trio infiltrate Ooarai on an operation to rescue Alice. They find her safe and sound in the mess hall, enjoying a huge party with all the other students. Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Oryou * Azusa Sawa * Karina Sakaguchi * Aya Oono * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Assam * Rosehip * Rukuriri * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Koume Akaboshi * Ritaiko * Anchovy * Pepperoni * Carpaccio * Kinuyo Nishi * Fukuda * Ikeda * Haru Tamada * Hosomi * Mika * Aki * Mikko * Alice Shimada * Megumi * Azumi * Rumi Chapter 32 - Acting Like Me...? Plot Summary In an effort to improve Nekonya's social skills, the other members of Anteater Team sign her up for various part-time jobs, none of which she is very good at. However, at the start of her most recent job at the Leclerc Tank Café, Nekonya, inspired by the dedication of her two friends underwent a self-induced personality transformation that also made her forget who she originally was. Anteater Team meet Anglerfish Team at the café and enlist their help in restoring Nekonya's memories, by having her play a video game with them and have Miho Nishizumi also join in. Nekonya's memories are not restored, and Miho's terrible gaming skills don't help. Giving up, Momoga and Piyotan admit that it might actually be best if Nekonya fully embraced her new personality as a normal girl working as a waitress. However, as Momogo moves to delete Nekonya's 3000+ hours of gaming history, Nekonya regains her identity in the thousands of hours of play, and comes back to herself. Characters Appearing * Nekonya * Momoga * Piyotan * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Hana Isuzu * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei * Hoshino * Karina Sakaguchi Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Secret Communique *Saori on Stage *Opening Day *Racing's Margin *Mutual Fit *Honor *Model Building Club! *Tears *Take Out *Nightmare *Trick or Panzer Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Saemonza * Oryou * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Moyoko Gotou * Alisa * Helmet-Chan * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Kanon Sasagawa * Hibiki Inatomi * Remi Takashima Chapter 33 - Ah, Mother? Plot Summary Reviewing footage of the match between Ooarai and Kuromorimine, Shiho Nishizumi wonders if the perceived rivalry between her two daughters was a result of her bad parenting. She pulls out an old parenting help book and sets out to mend her relationship with Maho, through the suggesting mediums of moderate skin-ship, moderate allowance, moderate play and moderate hospitality to friends. Unfortunately for Maho, the high standards of the prosperous, successful and strong-willed Nishizumi house result in Shiho blowing the concept of 'moderate' drastically out of proportion, and leaving Maho and Erika confused and overwhelmed. Believing that her relationship with Maho has seen improvement, Shiho turns her attention to Miho, who has just worked up enough courage for a short visit home. When she arrives at port, however, Shiho's 'moderate welcome' is so overwhelming and extravagant that it scares Miho back to Ooarai, where she limits herself to merely speaking over the phone. Characters Appearing * Shiho Nishizumi * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Miho Nishizumi Chapter 34 - We are the Chi-Ha-Tan Girls' Tank Club! Plot Summary Following Kinuyo Nishi as she navigates the oddities of life in Chi-Ha-Tan Academy. From quashing false rumours and misunderstandings to learning about the internet and Hosomi's mysterious hair, life in Chi-Ha-Tan is never boring, as much as the ever-popular Commander Nishi might wish it was so. She'll surely get the charging tradition under control one day! Characters Appearing * Kinuyo Nishi * Fukuda * Haru Tamada * Hosomi * Ikeda * Nagura * Teramoto * Yuuki Utsugi * Karina Sakaguchi Chapter 35 - It's Midnight, Mika! Plot Summary Camping out in the woods, Mika tells a strange and scary tale to Aki and Mikko before bedtime, supported by vivid sound effects supposedly originating from the kantele. Having scared the two younger students out of their wits, Mika declares that it is bedtime and promptly turns in. Aki and Mikko were far too frightened by the story to sleep on their own, and push their way under Mika's blanket as well. Mika manages to make room for both of them, and soothes their fears of the rustling bushes with peaceful music from her kantele. Characters Appearing * Mika * Aki * Mikko Chapter 36 - Ah, The Mothers' Side? Desu! Plot Summary Correspondence between Alice Shimada and her friends Miho, Megumi, Rumi and Azumi have led her to decide that she no longer wants to go into the bath along with Chiyo, preferring to bathe alone. Shiho is called out for a drink by a panicking Chiyo, whose unbridled reaction also leads her to place the blame on Miho. Despite the clash of core family ideals, both Chiyo and Shiho console in each other the pain of watching their respective daughters grow up and become independent, moving away from their mothers' spheres of influence. The two challenge each other two a friendly rematch between their daughters. Meanwhile, Renta Tsuji is still complaining to Shichiro Kodama about some undisclosed grudge he has against Ooarai Girls High School, and how he is desperate to get the school shut down somehow. Shiho and Chiyo appear, highly enthusiastic to hear just what exactly it is about Ooarai that annoys Tsuji. Characters Appearing * Chiyo Shimada * Shiho Nishizumi * Alice Shimada * Miho Nishizumi (in photo) * Maho Nishizumi (in photo) * Renta Tsuji * Shichiro Kodama Omake 2 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *All Aboard! *Surprise Attack! *Minimum! *R-! *Chi-Ha-Tan Arrives on Scene! *Running Girl *First Attempt *Pure-Hearted Charging Girls *New Merchandise! *Private Talk *Branding Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Nonna * Katyusha * Nina * Klara * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rosehip * Mika * Aki * Kinuyo Nishi * Haru Tamada * Hosomi * Fukuda * Nagura * Hamada * Teramoto * Ikeda * Alice Shimada Chapter 37 - It's the Katyusha Diary! (Part 2) Plot Summary When Katyusha goes on a shopping trip alone, she is tracked surreptitiously by Nonna and Klara, who are gathering data for the Katyusha Diary. To the horror of the two vice-commanders, Katyusha meets up with Erika Itsumi and the automobile club from Ooarai, with whom she seems uncomfortably familiar. Nonna and Klara systematically abduct the members of the automobile club undetected and interrogate them on their relationship with Katyusha. They discover that Katyusha has used the shopping trip to buy each of them a gift as a medal for their actions in der Film. The two Pravda students release their captives and gracefully accept their rewards from Katyusha. Characters Appearing * Katyusha * Klara * Nonna * Satoko Nakajima * Hoshino * Tsuchiya * Suzuki * Erika Itsumi Omake 3 - I am a Mako Plot Summary Mako is dreaming being a cat, playing with chibi forms of Orange-Pekoe, Darjeeling, Anchovy & Pepperoni. Characters Appearing * Neko-Mako (in dream) * Mini-Pekoe (in dream) * Mini-Darjeeling (in dream) * Mini-Chovy (in dream) * Mini-Peppa (in dream) * Carpaccio (in dream) * Saori Takebe * Mako Reizei * Miho Nishizumi Omake 4 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Ayumi Yamagou * Azusa Sawa * Karina Sakaguchi * Saki Maruyama * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Kay (in flashback) * Darjeeling (in flashback) * Anchovy (in flashback) * Nonna (in flashback) * Katyusha (in flashback) * Maho Nishizumi (in flashback) Omake 5 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Megumi * Kanon Sasagawa * Remi Takashima * Rumi * Hibiki Inatomi * Azumi * Renta Tsuji * Shiho Nishizumi * Chiyo Shimada * Shichiro Kodama Trivia * Rosehip and Klara receive a thank-you note from the shop owner whose shop was reduced to rubble during the exhibition match in the movie. * It is revealed by Sodoko that the shop owner's name was Honten-san (本店) which translated means store or shop * Chiyo addresses Shiho as 'Shiporin' whilst Shiho addresses Chiyo as 'Chiyokicchi'. * After the third Omake, all omakes (except those featuring 4komas) are untranslated by scanlations. Category:MLLSD Volumes Category:Manga